1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sounding banjo having a deeper and more mellow tone wherein the improvement is achieved through the use of a new head. More specifically, the invention relates to a new banjo head having a hole positioned on the periphery of the head and means to reinforce the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art banjos generally consist of a drum and a tailpiece mounted on the side of the drum to which the strings of the banjo are attached. The drum includes an annular metal band having a head formed from a thin, flexible membrane which is stretched over the band and retained around it by a metal ring. The annular band of the drum includes a neck which is aligned with and located opposite from the tailpiece of the banjo. The strings of the banjo are attached to the neck of the drum at one end, and to the end of the tailpiece at the other end. A bridge is placed between the strings and the head membrane to convey the vibration of the strings to the membrane, thereby achieving the tonal qualities of the banjo.
The prior art has attempted to improve the sound qualities of a banjo by various methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 72,517 discloses an improved sounding banjo having a sounding board with a hole in the periphery of the sounding board and a parchment head spread over top of the sounding board. This patent, however, does not disclose the idea of utilizing a hole in the banjo head itself in order to increase the sound qualities of the banjo.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,980 discloses an improvement in guitars, violins, banjos and other string instruments in order to increase the resonance of the instrument and at the same time to render the tone sweet and mellow. This patent discloses a hole located under the strings in a wood front board with a parchment head spaced in back of this front board in order to transmit the sounds of the stringed instrument. This patent likewise does not disclose the use of a hole located on the periphery of a parchment head alone to improve the sound of a banjo.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,171 discloses an improved sounding banjo having a sounding board and a head made of spruce wood, said head containing a hole underneath the strings to improve the sound of the banjo. This patent also does not disclose the use of a hole in a parchment head to improve the sound of a banjo.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,296 describes a banjo having an improved tone quality which comprises a convex wood bowl over which is stretched a head having a hole in it positioned directly under the strings. While this patent describes a hole in an apparent membrane head, it also has a sounding board to give the improved sound qualities.
U.S. Pat. No. 555,636 discloses a banjo having a sounding board and a parchment head with a hole in the center of the head directly under the strings and reinforced by a suitable binding. The banjo is said to have most resonant, strong, deep, ringing and sweet tones.
U.S. Pat. No. 554,967 also discloses a banjo having a sounding board and a vellum head with one or more holes located under the strings and strengthened by a ring of celluloid glued to the head preferably before the hole is cut.
None of the previously discussed patents describe a banjo comprising only a membrane head having a hole in it, but rather they all describe a banjo comprising a membrane head having a hole in it in combination with a sounding board.
No prior art is known in which the modern banjo, i.e. a banjo with a membrane head and lacking a sounding board as previously described, has a hole in the membrane head.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sounding banjo in which the banjo does not have a sounding board and a head therefor.
Applicant has found that a banjo lacking a sounding board and having a hole in the membrane head located directly under the strings does not produce a very pleasant sound but results in a "tinny" sound.
Applicant has found that by placing the hole at the periphery of the head results in a pleasing sound quality and is particularly effective with microphone amplification. The present invention provides a major change in the banjo sound and resonance. It allows for a deeper and more mellow tone while at the same time allowing for sound pick up and amplification from each individual string.